Plot ideas
Dave is injured, is up to Tom to take care of the city as Supernova. *''Two of a kind'', an imprisoned Anton Mercer shows he still has good within himself when he attempts to protect his cellmate from getting killed during his sleep. Meanwhile Dave demonstrates that even within light, there is a spot of darkness, as he beats one of the villains with hsi bare hands, almost killing him. *''Eclipsed'': Dave is forced by unknown forces to kill Senator Roxxon in exchange of sparing Tom's life. *''Catharsis'': Criminals are been killed, with someone acting as judge, jury and executioner, Dave intervens and is confronted by the responsible. Dave it beetween the wall and the sword when havind second thoughts about his own methods for dealing with crimes. Gemini film Company symbol Opening credits Chapter 1: Awake Location; nice house in suburban area, coconut trees in the surroundings, sunlight spreading all over the place as the sun rises, it appears to be sometime early in the morning. Sunlight enters the house, a blonde woman is sleeping in her bed, covered by a white blanket, the woman's cheek is touched by the sun rays Inside the house, in what appears to be the kitchen, there is water boiling in the oven, a knife is picked by a what appears to be a man's hand, a sense of suspense is in the air. The man calmly walks into the woman's room, and suddenly we discover the man knows the woman and is no other than her husband. While holding a cake in his hands he calls the kids: Sarah and Charlie. Man Sarah.....Charlie! come here and wake and help me waking up your mommy Sarah and Charlie enter the room rapidly and try to wake up the woman. Sarah and Charlie (at the same time) We are going daddy Sarah me first Charlie No! me first... The kids open the curtain, letting the sunlight to shine brighter, Sarah and Charlie (at the same time) Mommy, mommy, wake up Cleaning her eyes she responds: Mommy Hey little guys, good morning, what's happening?.... She is interrupted by the man, who moves forward and presents her the cake: Man Happy Birthday Steph. Steph Honey, you shouldn't have to....it is not necessary, the best gift you can give me is that all of you are alive and well, what I wish is for us to be together and continue together, just as we have been all this years Man I know honey, still, I know you love cakes, specially carrot cakes Steph You really know me...... and you know I can't say No to a cake, specially one made by you. The man smiles while looking his wife's face, she smiles in reciprocity, the sunlight covers the entire room while both of them see each other directly to their eyes. Gemini *A mysterious man awakes in a world that wants him dead. With his memories broken and his life on the line, he ventures on a dangerous quest to uncover his past and to save his future, but as his memories return, life might never be the same. *After having a dream about his family, a mysterious man awakes in a world that wants him dead. With his memories broken and his life on the line, he ventures on a dangerous quest to uncover his past and to save his future, but as his memories return, life might never be the same. Please note all deferment requests are subject to manager review. I can not assure you the request will be approved or denied. We are attempting to defer the payments for the months of () and (). If approved, the new due date will be () and the new maturity date will be (). Interest continues to accrue on all deferred payments. Please tell me if you authorize the deferment request. Every time you make your montly payment, the interest is always get paid first. The rest goes into the principal. The more days pass in between payments , the more interest will accrue. That means when you pay late, less money will go towards the principal. On the other side, when you pay early, extra, or more frequently your principal is reduced faster so you pay less interest in the long run.